The provision of platings on the blade tips of the blades of a gas turbine and in particular a jet turbine is known from the prior art. In particular, it is also known to introduce such platings by means of kinetic gas dynamic cold spraying, as illustrated by US 2007/0248750 A1 or US 2008/0038, for example. EP 1 674 594 A1 further illustrates a method for repairing blades with a corresponding method for gas dynamic cold spray.
However, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 3, various problems may arise therein. On one hand, the hard plating 5 may present with embrittlement cracks 6, which may migrate into the base material of the fan blade 3 and can thus lead to damage to the fan blade 3. Also, applying the plating 5 can result in a deviation from the planned geometry when there is a specific layering structure to the application of the plating, for example as in the pyramid-shaped layering structure illustrated in FIG. 3.